Ceramic materials provide the benefit of being resistant to high temperature and corrosive environments and therefore ceramic filters can be used where filters made from other materials are not viable. Furthermore, electrospinning is an emerging technique for synthesizing nanofibers. Unlike other methods that produce short nanofibers, electrospinning produces continuous nanofibers. Currently, sol-gel approach is most commonly used technique for making ceramic nanofibers. However, the sol-gel approach has problems such as gelling, little control over rheological properties, and great sensitivity to environmental conditions such as humidity, and temperature, which in turn also affect the gelling of the material. Furthermore, the sol-gel approach is limited to oxide based systems.
Accordingly, the present invention solves these and other problems of the prior art to provide a new method of making ceramic nanofiber mats including ceramic nanofibers including one or more oxide ceramics and non-oxide ceramics for applications at high temperature and in corrosive environments.